What happens when you get everything you want!
by bant
Summary: What happens when 3 friends get everything they want?What happens when mystique threatens to take it all away?
1. Default Chapter

What happens when you get everything you want! A/n: this is a story my friends and I wrote, sorta. It goes along with our plot and has my own spin on things.if you want to know read.  
  
Missy walked down the long corridor to her room. Just as she was about to open the door hands crept over her face followed by a "guess who?" "Could it be the amazing x-ray?" this was her boyfriend. He could see through anything. Missy herself could fly and associate with birds. "Good guess" x- ray said a little upset she had figured it out so quickly. Suddenly they heard loud voices down the hallway. Correction loud Irish voice and loud American voice. "That was so good" the American one was saying.  
  
"I agree" the Irish one responded. "Jennie and Kevin?" X-ray asked "illusionist and Wolfie" Missy responded. Just as they said that a couple rounded the corner. "Hey missy. Whats up we were just looking for you. We saw a great movie." "Well we can't have a party till Bant and Kurt get here" Missy stated. Missy pulled a cell phone out of her backpack. She dialed Bant`s number. "Hello!" A frazzled, frantic voice answered the phone.  
  
"Whats up?" Missy asked. "Why did you call me?" Bants annoyed voice asked. "You gotta come join us" "Who's us?" "Everyone but Kurt. Ya know the gang! We haven't asked Kurt yet" "Well I can't come. I have a major test to study for!" " Okay goodbye" There was no answer from Bant, she just hang up. " Well ill call Kurt then" Missy said to herself while dialing Kurt cell phone. "Hello?" A more polite voice asked. " Hello Kurt how are ya?" "Oh hello just fine how are you?" "Good, your girlfriend is in another 'oh my god im gonna fail' mood. So can you come and convince her to come?" " I vill try. See you soon". A couple minutes later Kurt appeared with a Bamf and a screaming Bant in tow. It sounded something like 'must study Illinois accepted 3rd of December 1818. State solidarity, national union!' "Okay she's gone crazy" Bants only reply was "white-tailed deer!" "See vhat I told you? You've studied enough" This comment seemed to calm her down. She returned to her normal self which by the way isn't very normal.  
  
So do you like my first chapter? Ill post more if you review. You have no clue how much your reviews mean! Ive never posted a story here before but I love them at school. Push the nice pretty button! 


	2. intros and Mountain dew

Chapter 2. A/n: No one reviewed for the last chapter! *Pouts* Oh well I'm writing more anyways!  
  
" Good to see you're back to normal!" Kevin said. Kevin was like Wolverine in many ways, For starters he had retractable long claws. He also had healing powers, Kevin could transfer his though and metal wasn't running throughout his entire body.  
  
Jennie could create fire. Illusionist was one of her nicknames. A human caught her and in a hurried explanation told him it was an illusion. Bant of course found no end to the amusement. Her actual code name was Fire Maiden.  
  
Kurt or Nightcrawler you probably know he can teleport. He also had distinguishing features as blue fur a tail, pointed ears and pointed teeth! He was from Germany; He also had a German accent.  
  
Bant had powers similar to mystiques. She could change into anything. She did look just like a regular girl though. She was harder to detect because her eyes were brown. Most people were weary of her because she was strange. Yet adults told her they shunned her because she was farther ahead. She knew what she wanted to do and was herself. She didn't try to fit in with a crowd. Then she totally ignored that and went back to being weirder than before. That's why they burned any and all self-help videos.  
  
Back to the story. " Come-on you guys, lets watch the movie!" Missy said. " Lets watch x-men! That is so cool they made a movie about x-men, practically interviewing us and made a movie!" Bant shouted jumping up and down. " 1st or 2nd?" Missy asked. " The 2nd one was so much cooler!" Jennie said. " I agree!" Bant said " I wonder why" Jennie said, voice dripping with sarcasm. " Kurt perhaps?" Missy added. " Shut up!" Bant screamed.  
  
" Ja, leave her alone " Kurt said turning a lovely colour of magenta. " You're just saying that cuz you're Kurt!" X-ray argued. " Come on we have a movie to watch!" Bant said springing forward. She searched through Missy's movie drawer as fast as quicksilver. Assuming she's using his powers. " Aha, Found ittttttttttt!!!!" She screamed. She ran over popped it in the v.c.r. The warning label came on. "Yes yes yes yes!" Bant cried fast-forwarding it. "Wait!" Missy screamed causing Bant to pause it. " You didn't get popcorn yet!" "I don't want any and im not sharing with you! You pour all the salt in the world on it then force me to eat it!" Bant argued. " Fine does anyone want any?" Everyone looked at Missy and shook their heads. Every time Missy dumped salt on it and they had to eat it. " We forgot Mountain Dew!" Bant changed form to Kurt and teleported downstairs. After 10 minutes she finally found what she was looking for, and teleported upstairs. " Dammit!" She cried. Everyone was seated watching the movie. "Can I have some?" Kevin asked. Bant had the huge thick bottles. " My precious, you tries to steals it you nasty, fat hobbitses!" She yelled at them. "Ill take that as a no unless we give her room to sit" X-ray said looking at Kevin. They moved to the floor and bant handed them bottles. She jumped onto the chair thingy they were sitting on. 


	3. Da white room!

Chapter 3.A/n: Thank you sooooo much angel, nightcrawler and libra071988! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! Also read their stories!  
  
"Stupid Eric, he's trying to help you!" Bant was yelling at the movie as usual. "As long as she doesn't cry when rouges trying to kill New York we'll be okay," Grant pointed out. Suddenly someone phased through the wall. "Will you guys keep it down!" Kitty yelled at them. " Sorry kitty, do you want to watch x-men with us?" Missy asked. "Sure". Kitty walked in and sat down. Bant handed her a Mountain Dew. "Like wow, that was totally amazing! Bant never gives away Mountain Dew!" Kitty said in awe. " Ja, you usually have to beg for it!" Kurt said. "Don't look at me like that! I have no idea what just possessed me to do that and im scared!" Bant screamed. Everyone slowly moved away from Bant. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Hello?" Kevin asked. Then the door was opened and Rouge stepped in. " Kitty have you seen-" She was cut short by Bant offering her a Mountain Dew. Suddenly she let out a shrill scream. She had a sudden memory flash; She tried to take a Mountain Dew from Bant and was viciously attacked. Wolverine came running up. He entered the room claws extended. "What's wrong?" He growled. "Sh-sh-she." Rouge stuttered. "Just say it" wolverine cut her off. " She offered me a Mountain Dew!" "Okay kid, you're coming with me," Wolverine said grabbing Bant`s arm. Everyone just looked at each other for a moment. Then Kurt broke the silence. " Vell, ve should vollow zem," He said getting up. Everyone seemed to silently agree, except Kitty and Rouge. They went back to there rooms. They ended up tracking him to the medical room. " I think she'll be okay." Jean was saying. They all piled in, it was right as Wolverine was leaving. The doors shut behind him. Something different happened this time, the doors locked. Then Jeans eyes turned yellow. Grant worked in an `oh shit` before mystique materialized in front of them. She chuckled before attacking. She knocked most of them out before the sudden shock left. By then the rest of them were knocked out.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Jennie woke up, her head spinning. "Where am I?" She asked. " Ve vere just trying to figure zat out" a voice said. "Kurt?" Jennie asked. "Ja". They had all simultaneously woken up in the past few minutes. Jennie took this opportunity to look around. (A/n:I`m going to start writing this in POV. `S.)  
  
Jennie's P.O.V  
  
The room she was in was all white. They were trapped in a white cube. There was only a mirror along the wall. At least were all here. Suddenly a voice crackled around their head's. "Welcome to the illusion room, I do hope you enjoy your stay" "Its Magneto" Kurt whispered.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Hedo evury body. I loved my reviews! I'm here to give you special thanks so here you go!  
  
Libra071988- I'm glad you like the dimensions; I thought it would be interesting. I didn't like Kitty in the 1st one, but I agree on the second one. Kitty was a lot better; I think they made it in the first one just to show she was there. It was still cool when she ran through the army dude.  
  
Angel- Hey thank you for your review. I love your story! You put me on your favorite authors list! Was that an accident! Wow I hope not thanks!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nightcrawler- I used your idea of advertising almost, and I read your stories! It was good I reviewed on that one! I'm glad you think my story is good!  
  
Well that's all. I hope it is a good cliffhanger. Just so you know I'm going to deweird it a little. Thanks again for your reviews. A to read list:  
  
X-MEN:PREDATOR AND PREY  
  
FORGOTTEN MEMORIES  
  
WITCH! 


	4. Fighting illusions

Chapter 4 a/n: I'm so sorry I couldn't keep up with the reviews so to say sorry I'm writing another chapter. This one is dedicated to cynda-chan and fuzzy-blue-elf-girl! I'm so sorry!  
  
Missy's P.O.V  
This suck's, She kept thinking over and over. Suddenly a voice crackled to life. "Welcome to the illusion room, I do hope you enjoy your stay." " Its Magneto" Kurt said. Missy was suddenly filled with fear. She had heard stories of Magneto; he wasn't on her list of people to see. "I've dealt vith heem before. A vise person vonce said, don't believe anyzing you zee in zere," Kurt told them. Suddenly the room darkened. They were in an alleyway, about to be attacked.  
  
Kurt's P.O.V  
  
"We can take them" Kurt heard Grant say. " No don't do anyzing," Kurt warned them. "Its all an illusion." Kurt didn't blame them but they were so naïve. He had seen this before yet no one believed him. Suddenly a scream broke him out of his thoughts. "LISTEN YOU MORONS!!" Bant screamed. "Did you or did you not see x-men 2 when Kurt teleported Storm into cerebro with the little girl illusion?" " Oh yeah! O.K we believe you now!" Missy realized. "You're such morons," Bant said smacking her forehead. (Note to self: Thank Bant later).  
  
Bant`s P.O.V A/N: Won't this be interesting  
  
'Help me im surrounded by stupid people. Not Kurt though, he's not stupid. Didn't drink my Mountain Dew. What a waste. Hmm what would happen if I walked through this hologram. COOL so this is what Kitty feels like.' A voice called her out of her thoughts. "Bant, vhat are you doing?" "Nothing!" "Vhy are you valking through holograms?" Bant just smiled and replied "I'm Kitty!" "Uhhh, ja I don't know how to vespond to zat"  
  
Magneto's P.O.V  
  
"Mystique lets give them a little play time." Magneto said with a smirk. Mystique smiled back at him. She walked around the corner from the viewing screen and accessed a door. As she walked in she began to take shape, it was an exact copy of a hologram. Suddenly someone bumped into her, the girl who was playing with the holograms. She looked Mystique in the eye and began to shift to Wolverine. Magneto watched this with growing intensity. This girl who's powers were the same yet nowhere near as advanced was taking on Mystique. Alone. This girl just might be valuable. We also have a bribe he thought as he looked at Jon. Either this girl was really brave or really stupid. Magneto was wrong all this time though, Kurt was watching. He was the most advanced out of all of them. Mystique was too arrogant, now.  
  
This chapter was dedicated to those who's reviews I missed. I'm so sorry!  
  
Cynda-chan -I liked theLOTR reference too. Yes I love Kurt, its okay my friends think its weird too. Im such a freak, im going to run away to a circus then get kidnapped, escape and live in a church! That's not a very good life goal.. Ill change it later.  
  
Fuzzy-blue-elf-girl- I'm a little odd so it kind of makes scence. Glad you like it! I love your LOTR story it's very good! Thanks for the review!  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm sorry if I missed you the 1st time! I didn't get yours till after I posted it, so sorry! A list to read: DAS TIER  
  
FANG  
  
WITCH  
  
FORGOTTEN MEMORIES  
  
X-MEN: PREDATOR AND PREY. 


	5. Our night in circus wearCredit to LeDiz

Hello everyone!!!!!!! How are you? I decided to take advice from a reviewer elle-ripley, Write longer chapters. I am going to try; it may take longer to post.  
  
Disclaimer: Oops forgot about these. Marvel owns them but doesn't deserve them. I am Bant. Missy and Grant and Kevin and Jennie, All own themselves! Have fun.  
  
Mystiques P.O.V  
  
The little brat thinks she can take me.' Mystique was thinking. She was being a little too confident. (ACTION!) Mystique lashed out at Bant. She was too slow and Bant ducked. Bant tried an upper cut but was kicked backwards. Most of them were looking around in confusion. Bant got up and unsheathed Wolverines claws. She charged her. Mystique had already changed to shield herself. Then a soft BAMF was heard behind her, She was suddenly kicked forward, into Scott? A smile told her it was Bant and a sudden beam of laser. Then Scott's hair grew out into Jean's red hair. 'She will be weak after all of this morphing' Mystique thought. Bant started to concentrate on freezing Mystique. Mystique slowly felt herself slow down and freeze. "I sink ze door is over zere." Kurt told Bant pointing to where Mystique came in. Bant swung Mystique around and fired her at 95 mph at the door. Mystique crashed into it and was obviously unconscious. Magneto saw all of this.  
  
Toad's P.O.V  
  
"Toad. Go get her." Magneto ordered. 'Always me aye? Maybe I should join the x-geeks yo' Toad thought. He hopped to the door. Slowly he swung it open. As quick as lightning he grabbed Mystique and hopped back through the door using his tongue to close it. Magneto gave him a look that said 'your gonna do this right!' Toad was less than in the mood today. "Toad go out there and fight!" Magneto ordered. Now if Toad had been clear headed and had known Magneto a little better, he would of listened but that's an if. ' I work for Mystique yo" Toad argued. "Yes, and Mystique works for me" Magneto said mildly amused. " I hear ya; but you're not Mystique!" "Toad, I think you should listen to me unless you want to become roadkill!" With some mumbling Toad drew himself up and asked what Magneto wanted him to do. Magneto's orders were easy; kill the kids who beat up Mystique. Magneto even gave him helpers, pietro and lance. "Wonderful" Toad mumbled. (You gotta love him)  
  
(Jennie AKA Fire maidens P.O.V.)-Cuz I know your reading this!  
  
"What in the heck just happened!" Jennie shouted. "Vhile you guy`s helped out so much, ve just fought Mystique." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "How did that happen?" Someone asked. The question was lost on Jennie for she was deep in thought. Suddenly a nasty voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Sowhatsupoldfriends!" "Hello pietro Missy greeted coolly. They had all faced the brotherhood before. Nothing-new nothing scary. Then the unexpected happened.  
  
Kurt's P.O.V -LeDiz you were right here we go!  
  
The Brotherhood split up into at least 30 of each. 'Okay zere should be a box here somevhere' Kurt thought looking around. Then the lights dimmed out. 'Magneto must have seen him looking for the holo box. He closed his eyes to help them adjust faster. Then opened them again. 'Okay good I can see now' Kurt thought. The only problem with Magnetos plan was the Brotherhood was now at the same disadvantage. OOPS another problem. Kurt's eyes were adjusted to see well in the dark and it also hid him. Kurt was frantically looking for the outlet. It seems the Brotherhood had finally found his friends. They were able to throw punches out without them realizing where they were coming from. (Yes music is up and running!)(I mean my music). Okay Kurt got a lock on the box. Suddenly someone jumped on his back. "What are you doing yo?" Toad asked. "You of all people" Kurt held of. Kurt flicked his tail up. It made contact with the back of his head sending him sprawling into darkness. Kurt jumped up to the box and ripped it up, out of the ground. Then the holograms wavered and disappeared. "Score 1 for the x-men!" Grant sent up a cheer. Kurt just smiled, how many times had he done that to the danger room? He wondered. 'So maybe sabotaging the danger room was good practice!" Kurt reasoned with his guilty conscience.  
  
Missy's P.O.V  
  
. Missy looked over at Jennie who had a maniac smile on her face. A huge fireball burst up in her hand. It was so large it would have burned any normal handler. Jennie defiantly was not a normal handler. The fire just surrounded her. The Brotherhood suddenly felt a lot less confident. They had all heard about john's story. Jennie suddenly launched a fireball as big as herself. Wait it was Jennie. It looked almost like a huge fire punch. Jennie slammed into Lance Alvers knocking him into the wall. When he fell of there was a huge dent. Pietro started running. " My turn!!" Bant said. She changed into Pietro. Then the chase began. Bant ran after him. She caught up with him. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder, tripping him. " Tag. You're it," She said, flipping over with him. He was pushed into the angry circle of mutants. "Let us out." Bant stated. Missy didn't know if it was her or was Bant being a little meaner, maybe more normal than usual. "FinebutMagnetowontagree" "I didn't ask if Magneto would agree, I said get us out" She commanded now inches from his face. "Fine" Pietro got up and opened the door. They all filed out behind him. "Pietro!" Magneto roared. "uhohthatsmyquetoleave" Pietro said running for his life. All the while the x-men prepared for battle. Magneto came around the corner and stopped suddenly. There was no metal on any of them. Kurt had even left his holowatch; witch wouldn't really do much damage in the first place. " Well im glad to see you survived. Again." Magneto said sarcastically.  
  
Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger. I wrote a longer chapter. Go me! Her I responded to you!  
  
Elle-Ripley- Actually you posted 2 reviews but only 1 showed up. Thanks so much! Glad you like it!!!!!  
  
Angel- Hey I like those stories of yours. It is hard to write action sometimes. Like I can't write fluff! Only problem I can never write fluff! Thanks again for putting me on your fav. Authors!  
  
LeDiz- Yup he saves the day! Ramble all you like. The longer the reviews the better. I love them! Thanks  
  
Fire maiden- Hey Jennie was up. Ha the ff. net version of aim. 3reviews what are you doing! Just kiddin. Yeah Missy's done the salt thing to you too! At the grad. Party it was butter! That's not frickin' taco sauce! LOL!!!  
  
See you all soon thank you so much for the reviews! I will write even longer chapters if I get more reviews! Have a great summer! 


	6. Changeling changes

Hey everybody. Its 12:25 at night. My mom in surgery and I stayed at my friends house for a week! I am officially nocturnal. Why else am i up drinking hot chocolate! Javajavajavajavajavajava! Sorry couldn't help myself! Anyvahys enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: They own them but don't deserve them! Ant what's left of the flag is a flogging molly song. So is rebels of the sacred heart  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
" Im glad to see you survived" Magneto said sarcastically. " Yeah Magneto us too what would I do without someone to make my life harder" Bant said sarcastically. " Yeah come on Bant why don't you find something interesting to torture him with!" Missy agreed. "Sure I once knew a mutant that could make things happen by singing " "Cool do that!" " What song?" "What's left of the flag!" "Okay here goes nothing" Bant concentrated then started to sing. She had only morphed the abilities. The singing reminded you of an actual past, it almost seemed to tell all. His eyes they cloud and his last breath spoke He had seen all to be seen A life once full now an empty vase wilt the blossoms on his early grave Walk away me boys walk away me boys and by morning well be free Wipe that golden tear from you're mother dear And raise what's left of the flag for me Then the rosary beads count them 123 fell apart as they hit the floor In a garb of black we must pay respects to the colours were born to mourn Walk away me boys walk away me boys and by morning well be free Wipe that golden tear from you're mother dear and raise what's left of the flag for me In his place there grew an angry festered wound filled with hatred and remorse Where I pick and scratch till the blood amassed to silent rage now fills my lungs For there are many ways to kill a man they say with a bayonet axe or sword But son a bullet fired from a shapeless gun fired the shell of a Thompson gun Walk away me boys walk away me boys And by morning well be free wipe that golden tear from you're mother dear and raise what's left of the flag for me From the east out to the western shore where many men and many more will fall But no angel flies with me tonight Though freedom reigns on all Curse the name for which we slaved our days so every man chose kingdom come But sure as night turns day it's a fashion pallay Oh my god what have they done With a madman's rage well they dug our graves but the dead rise again you fools Walk away me boys walk away me boys and by morning well be free Wipe that golden tear from you're mother dear and raise what's left of the flag for me Walk away me boys walk away me boys and by morning well be free Wipe that golden tear from you're mother dear And raise what s left of the flag for me (Flogging molly)  
  
Bant finished and Magneto seemed knocked out cold. "Well I didn't sing forcefully enough to kill him so hell have to settle for unconsciousness" "But that was all about dead people. "As I said it wasn't forceful enough" They just shrugged it off. They looked at each other for a second and in silent agreement ran for it. After an hour of cold steel twisting corridor they found a door leading outside. They got outside but the relief soon dissipated as the realized they had no supplies and were hopelessly lost. "So how are we getting out of this one?" Jennie asked. No one had an answer. Well the first couple hours went by without too much going on. They were closer to somewhere and farther form mystique. 'Br im freezing!" Jennie said. "Yaw well we wouldn't be here if it weren't for her!" Kevin said pointing at Bant. "Ach and how do you figure" "Who did we have to pull from the medical ward?" "You didn't have too!" "Yeah we did, we can't survive without the freak!" "Fine if im such a freak il leave!" "Good!' Kurt was getting a bit worried he knew how much it stung to be called a freak. Bat went storming into the woods on her own. She could take physical care of herself, but emotionally it was a train wreck. Now that the changes were coming she was awful. Noone could go after her now though they needed to stick together. Meanwhile  
  
"Kevin did you have too!" "Yes" As Jennie and Kevin continued to fight Missy ambled over to Kurt. "Don't worry shell be back. She's been blaming herself for this whole thing for days now. That's why the comments get to her. Shell be back to her annoying immature self back here in a few days" Kurt just nodded trusting Missy. All he while Missy had been doubting herself for days now. She doubted her normally superb judgment. She didn't know if Bant would be back. She almost said that to convince Kurt as much as herself. If doubt had been Jeans downfall would it be hers too? She wondered.  
  
X-ray had been worried for her too. He thought she seemed depressed. To him it looked as if what had once been carefree happy teen mutant teams was now crumbling. Could these have been the same ones that so passionately called themselves the Rebels of the sacred heart? All he knew was times were changing for better or worse.  
  
So what did you think? Good no? I actually thought it was pretty good! Anyways there'll be more fluff soon. Maybe, review and vote!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& K I decided against doing P.O.V`s it was confusing. Angel: Don't be so hard on yourself. You're stories are wonderful! I love them! I'm glad you liked mine Thanks!  
  
Missy: It always need more fluff according to you! And Grant is more to come! If I didn't have to force you to read my stories I would put in more grant!!!  
  
LeDiz: Yes were way too cocky. Of course he always saves the day! He is brilliant too! You gotta love him!  
  
Freelove: Don't keep it short let loose write me an essay! I got the idea from another fanfiction, I can't remember which it made a comment about it.  
  
Elle Ripley: I didn't stop; tell me if it's good. It's the first serious chappie leading to more. I will start to update more ive just been really busy!  
  
Okay bye its now 1:30 and I have more havoc to reek! I have a horseshow soon wish me luck!!! 


	7. Bored and angry

Chapter 7 at midnight and a half  
  
Okely dokely. You're in luck I feel motivated! Very motivated since im working off only 1 review. Ill forgive you sob. Okay I know my story sucks but really have some compassion. Just so you know a couple `friends` have come to stay Rouge. Kay im not in this story Bant youre wanna have the life sucked outta ya? Bant: Erm, no how about some sympathy for only 1 review? Kurt: Give her a break. She's trying! Rouge: You're jus sayin that cuz you gotta girlfriend Kurt: Okay you can kill her now Bant: No this is a happy zone. No killing! Ach! Saveeee meeeeeeeee!!! Jennie :I have come back from Peru to tell our story. Poor Bant can't keep it up, well she's dead so as you know dead people cant type. Wait. Okay she's just unconscious. Lets go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but they now live with me!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jennie was getting worried. Kevin wasn't talking to her if she even mentioned her name. Her meaning changeling. Noone was worried about her. She could take care of herself. They were without food water and shelter. They were so screwed. Not to mention lost. They kept traveling straight but the forest never seemed to end. Not to mention this must have been the 9000th time missy had sung `we didn't start the fire`. Suddenly Jennie had a stroke of genius.  
  
" Hey Kurt couldn't you teleport up and see where we are?" "Ja. Hang on a second". Kurt teleported high, high over the tree's, then back. " There's a small town about 5 miles east" (Lord only knows why east. It was the first direction that popped into my head) at a fast pace they reached it really quickly.  
  
"Yes, where's a hotel!" "Jennie where would we get enough money for a hotel?" Kevin asked sarcasm dripping on every word. Jennie pulled out her wallet " I'm a redneck, remember?" "Oh yeah" Kevin said. Kevin and Jennie were on much better terms after that. Strangely enough the town did have a hotel, even more strange it wasn't a motel 6. It was a sort of nicer hotel but not like a holiday inn sort of hotel. First Missy called the professor. There was a problem with the x-jet and he couldn't get there until the next day. The professor didn't think they were in any danger at the hotel. Especially since they had money so he didn't send Logan out.  
  
They stayed up late that night talking. Mostly about stupid stuff. Every once in a while something important would pop up in a situation. They mostly ignored it after a minute or skipped it completely. The next day the professor sent them a mental memo to go a mile west into the forest. The professor had brought the x-jet in. As they got on and situated he started talking, "Now I would like to hear an account of what happened to your friend." He said looking at Kurt. Kevin broke in " You mean that stupid git, Bant. She's an idiot. She got mad and ran away leaving us all standing there." "Kevin" Missy reprimanded half-heartedly. All this talk about it was making her begin to believe it.  
  
" She wouldn't do that" Rouge spoke up. " I know her better than any of you, she wouldn't." It was true. Bant and Rouge had been better friends than anyone had thought. She acted afraid of her because it was expected. Of course there was an occasional incident like the mountain dew one where she was really scared. That was rare.  
  
"Okay Rouge. You need to help us" The professor said. " What would she do in this situation?". " Leave her alone and shell fly home soon". With that Logan started to turn back to the mansion. They had gone farther than any of them had thought. They had been pushed past the limits of the state. They were lucky they had found that town. X-ray had been hurt the worst, He had a sprained wrist. He was the only one that required more than a few bandages.  
  
Kurt and Rouge were having a few more `chats` now that Bant was gone. They had both been good friends. There was even a really weird experience with Scott. (This is for you Mrs.) Cyclops came up and asked the professor where Bant was. They couldn't stand each other they hated one another. He had almost looked devastated for a second when the professor said missing. He covered it back up pretty quickly.  
  
Every thing was much quieter now and many more awkward moments came up. The only one who seemed unphased was Kitty. (No pun intended). They really hated each other. It was many months before she returned so shell is gone now.  
  
Jennie hated the danger room. With every ounce of her being. Sure she liked to burn things, but it was a waste of time. They should be learning from some experience. Logan wouldn't agree with her ever. Most people thought this was hard. Yeah it was but it was harder to learn in the real thing. She thought if Logan would let them use real stuff then the danger room would be used less.  
  
Missy had been thinking the opposite. 'If this danger room gets any harder im leaving' Missy knew she didn't mean it, but she was angry. Life was so unfair. School, powers, danger room, boyfriends and even stupid things. She yelled at Kitty today for not cleaning a dish properly. Now Kitty phased right through that dish. It broke to say the least. Then she went on about a stupid dish. She was not in a good mood.  
  
Kevin was bored. All he ever did was sit around. Noone to prank No one to bother him. He was at school, danger room or with Jennie. If not he was bored. He sat twiddling is thumbs. Not a good pastime if you've ever done it.  
  
X-ray wasn't much better. Things went back to the same, as before except everyone had more time to think about it. It wasn't Bant leaving. That would be corny. It was something else. He thought he might know what it is he just had to think.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hallo all! So a pretty good chappie if I do say so myself. Okay it sucked but whatever.  
  
Angel: More interesting, im honoured. I got the new chapter up for you. I hope you like it. It s going to get very weird just a warning. Thanks for the review. You are my faithful reviewer. Thank you so much!!  
  
Rouge: Thank you finally! Bant: The room is still spinning. Make it stop. 


	8. Captain Jennie Sparrow

Hello everyone. How are you? I hate that little paperclip! Well 8 is my lucky number! Maybe it'll be an especially good chapter! Anyways here I go.  
  
Rouge: You cant start a chapter like that!  
  
Bant: Watch me!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Jennie was eating ice cream in the kitchen. Never mind it was past midnight, she was bored. All she could do was eat or stare at the clock. Nocturnal was better. Besides she was a pirate she could do whatever she wanted. Suddenly 2 people walked into the kitchen. "Bobby!' Rouge yelled after he made a sick joke. Then they saw Jennie. "Hey Jennie. Why are you up so early?" Rouge asked. Jennie just looked at her for a second. Then said, "Because im captain Jennie sparrow!" They just looked at her for a second before sitting down. Bobby jumped up almost as soon as he sat down and scooped out some ice cream for him and Rouge.  
  
"So do you two plan this r did you just meet up in the hallway?" "We met up" "Sure you did" Jennie said sarcastically. Rouge started to blush furiously. She really did look different without makeup. Many thought prettier, but Rouge didn't care. "So if you're a pirate, where's your boat?" Bobby asked. "The pearl? She's been stolen" "Stolen. From a pirate. You're the worst pirate ive ever heard of" "But you've heard of me" Was Jennie's reply. "Bobby just shook his head" Way too many movies for Jennie.  
  
Jennie eventually went to bed, eventually. She was woken up late the next morning. "Come on Jennie time for school!" Missy called. "Go away!" "No get up" "I don't have to!" "Why not?" "Because im captain Jennie sparrow, savy" "Okay Captain Jennie sparrow ill call Kevin" "No im up!". Kevin would torture her awake. If she said she was awake and missy left she could go back to sleep. Unfortunately Missy didn't fall for it. "Okay captain get dressed!" Jennie mumbling got up and dressed. "You happy?" "Better but I still want to eat"  
  
A couple minutes later Jennie and Missy were downstairs eating when a news report came on stopping everyone in their paths. "Police are looking for a very dangerous mutant, it seems this mutant can take many forms. The mutant is accused of murder of a young boy. Timothy grent was 7 years old when he was viciously attacked and murdered by this mutant. With abc official footage here it is". A picture of the last of the mutant changing into a red-tailed hawk flashed up. "If you see a mutant like this, do not approach. She is not armed but very dangerous. Repeat do not attempt. The police do not have a sure lock, but a suspect. Stay tuned to hear more updates." No one spoke for a few minutes.  
  
Scott spoke first "That was either mystique or Bant". Kurt was the next to speak " It vas Bant" Kurt said looking at the ground. Everyone looked at Kurt now. "How do you know?" Jean asked. "My muzzer doesn't vear skateboarding shoes". "Kurt is right," The professor said. "I still don't see why Bant would do something like that," The professor said. "Dr.Mckoy. Would you look into this?" The professor asked. "Sure" He said and lumbered off. "I think you should ALL go to school. I will update you at the end of the day. Ororo please watch for updates. Logan help Mr. McCoy"  
  
At school the brotherhood had heard about it. " You're girlfriend didn't think the x-geeks were right, yo" Toad sneered talking to Kurt. "Yeah, what did you geeks tell her?" Lance said. " She obviously doesn't believe in your cause, she'll come to us soon enough" Pietro scoffed. "Yeah well take good care of her" Toad sniggered. "By the way were did the murder take place?" Pietro asked. The whole table looked at each other. Noone knew. "Oh come on you don't even know! Indiana, yo" Toad said. "Why Indiana?" Lance asked. "One of you lived there?"  
  
After a full day of torment the x-men were ready for a danger room session. It never came. Logan didn't show up. When they questioned him, he said he was busy. Everyone was floored by his response. Since when was Logan busy for a danger room session. It rubbed off by the next day. They were too busy at school with finals. (Blah)  
  
After school though the professor had some surprising news. The boy Bant had supposedly killed was dead 90 years before. He was killed in a barn fire, trying to lead his horse out. A rafter hit him and the horse escaped. "So why would they pin her?" Jubilee asked. " I don't know why they would want her. She is a very hard mutant to track though. She is staying in animal form though. She wont be caught anytime soon, by either side" The professor finished. "I suggest you all get to dinner". Almost everyone left. Missy, Jennie and Kurt stayed. "Yes" The professor asked. "How is she?" Jennie was first to ask. " Not too well" She was hurt and is now unconscious. She is in no immediate danger and when she wakes up will heal herself." "And you're not concerned?" Missy asked. "She has spoken to me and then barred me from her mind. That's why she is unconscious. She is using too much of her powers." "Vas did she say?" The professor looked at him and said, "Don't let Kurt or my friends do anything stupid" With that the professor left the room. The remaining people looked at each other. They knew exactly what to do.  
  
It was a couple weeks before their plan was to take place. The morning of seemed to fit the right mood. Another news report came on. "Great the day before summer" They heard Evan mutter.  
  
" The mutant attack 3 weeks ago has lead to evidence as to who it is. The police have released more information concerning this." Suddenly an older looking police officer came on to the television. " This mutant has given us a good chase but we are almost at securing her. She wont be giving us a chase for much longer. We are close to catching her. The name of the mutant is Bant Armitage I repeat Bant Armitage". The report ended and it went back to normal news. At school they were bombarded with questions. The most frequent question was " Kurt isn't that you're girlfriend?" Kurt got tired of trying to explain everything. Little did they know they were about to be found out themselves?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
That was interesting. Well that was defiantly hard to write. I don't think ff.net is going to let me on. Well im trying for you! Jennie left again.  
  
Rouge : Were all alone unsupervised. Watch out professor here we come!  
  
Bant: I'm a scared!  
  
Kurt: Were leaving now! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fire Maiden: Shut up! I didn't mean to it was supposed to be in quotes! Die!!!!!!!  
  
Well I think that's it! If I missed you its because ff.net hates me! Well thank you to everyone!! 


	9. Rescues and more pirates

Hey what up. #Telepathic conversation#  
  
Bant: It's been the worst day since yesterday  
  
Jennie: Drink up me hardies yo-ho  
  
Bant: We should really stop mixing songs  
  
Rouge: Yeah that sucked.  
  
Bant: So Checks TV guide YES SHADOWED PAST COMING ON AUG. 5TH !! Happy dance* Oh yeah I don't own anyone I just date Kurt! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Water bobby not ice, savvy" "What about winter?" "Welcome to the Caribbean" Jennie and bobby argued. Bobby had frozen the floor under Jennie and told her to sail on it. Jennie had argued back now going on an hour. Suddenly professor Xavier interrupted them. # All students report to my office now#.  
  
The month had not gone well and Logan had been recently kidnapped. If the wolverine had been kidnapped it wasn't a good sign. Then the brotherhood had joined then what else could possibly go wrong. The leader could leave, oh yeah Scott was nowhere to be found. Were just doing swell now aren't we. Well back to the story's actual plot. Oh just as a detail their friend is now a murderer running from the government.  
  
Well everyone got to professor Xavier's room. " Professor, what's wrong?" Mara asked. "Magneto is planning something. But I have a hold on Logan. We are going to go see where Logan is being held. The newest recruits will be staying here though." Obviously this was met by a chorus of "Awwwwwwwwwww" But the missioners went and got suited up.  
  
Not too much later the x-jet was rising out of the basketball court. They were soon well on their way to an abandoned construction sight. The teams split up to search. It wasn't long before the ground started to shake and quickly swallowed them up. They had fallen far down to a research lab. A place many feared. The worst thing was a giant robot suddenly rose up. It started to attack them. It didn't progress too far before they were being lifted up onto higher ground. With the robot. The damages seemed to disappear instantly. They had a pretty good idea of whom was behind this.  
  
Just as the x-men and the robot started to heat up the battle a news chopper went by. They suddenly seemed to focus in on the seen. Not everyday you see mutants and robot fights. The robot then seemed to stop for a moment. It hesitated slightly before gliding over to Magneto. Wanda and Magneto were duking it out so there was no way for him to survive the robot collapsing on him.  
  
The shock lasted a second before the robot went into the city. Then the panic started. The mutants were in an all out war. Then the military decided to lend a hand. The result was them capturing many mutants. None of whom were too pleased. The jet was also captured. They had to get storm to bring the chopper in. They were all too relieved to get on. Only a few of the rebels were caught. Wolvie and Jennie.  
  
A sort while later they arrived at the Xavier man- er, um pile of ruble. Everyone was wondering what happened. Jean (perfectly) pointed out what about Scott and the rest of them. Suddenly Scott walked up younger mutants in tow. They told the heart-wrenching story of how Scott got them to the cerebro room just in time. (Sniff) Then Scott went after the professor and confronted him. He yelled it was his entire fault and threw the professor. The professor quickly recovered and to everyone (but Scott's) amazement stood up and quickly changed into Mystique. Scott further questioned why Mystique did this and where was the professor. They reached an agreement to what they would do. Later that night an army official showed up wanting to help them. He gave them maps and all. They found he was okay. The next day the plan was executed. They got the x-jet back too.  
  
Then they snuck into the hold of the x-men. Kitty and bobby were sent to disable the system. (A/N: Sorry about that, im going off of memory, which isn't very good. I'm sorry if I got it wrong.) They pretty much got it until bobby tripped and fell into one of the lasers. They all started to escape pretty quickly. Jennie had led them to another corridor and a different room containing 6 mutants. Wolverine quickly liberated them. They were all attempting to escape. Soon the x-men and 6 followers were running down the hallway for an exit. Mystique was the last to come up. Scott asked where the professor was. Mystique wouldn't answer. Scott locked her down there. Mystique was caught but soon escaped. Anyways the 6 newcomers decided to stay at the Xavier, now being rebuilt mansion. Just until the mutants were well off and they had enough money. As it turned out the 6 mutants were pirates. They promised not to steal from anyone, but they were dishonest. As the saying goes you can always trust a dishonest man (or woman) to be dishonest, honestly it's the honest ones you don't know when there about to do something incredibly stupid.  
  
They were caught trying to steal once or twice and defiantly stole more but noone seemed to mind. They became fast friends with most of the students and the Irish captain; Ryan became friends (And drinking buddies) with Logan. The whole crew was from Ireland. There was Ryan, the captain who could control and create water. Tammy was telekinetic. Mark could create and control electricity, Sinead could create copies of things, Matt had super strength and Paul could create bullets out of thin air.  
  
Jennie got along well with these people, after all Jennie was a pirate. Well the attempt to rescue Bant was once again in progress. It didn't need to be planned though because every one was called into the professor's office. After they got there the professor looked at each one of them. Then he spoke "I have a letter from magneto, he wants us to leave him alone to destroy humans and if we don't he kills you're friend." " ve have to go get her" Kurt said.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ha ha cliffy! I wont be updating until after aug. 5th . I'm going to a Flogging Molly concert!!!!!!! Well here ya go. Cliffy!  
  
Ice Angel: You're stories are great I love them, im glad you like mine too!  
  
Elle-Ripley: I'm trying to add more descriptions, I know there's not many this chapter, but next there will be!  
  
Fire Maiden: Yep now you have you're pirate friends! Heh funny! 


	10. No comandeering allowed!

Rogue: Hey their Bant's gone for a second so were killing the computer!  
  
Kurt: Ve, I sink you iz more like it!  
  
Bant: Hey what are you doing!  
  
Kurt: Uh, Um * BAMPH *  
  
Bant: As Jennie always says GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Jennie: Hey leave me out of this, savvy?  
  
Bant: Uh nope. Oh yeah I'm not writing about you and Missy as much because I don't know if it will embarrass you. If you do want me to write more tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: They own them but don't deserve them!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& PS. It's Today!!  
  
" Okay, so what do we do?" Missy asked. "Duh, like nothing! We wouldn't want them to, like kill her or anything," Kitty said sarcastically. "Is she always this nice?" Ryan asked Jennie. "Only most of the time" Jennie whispered back. Ryan had fallen for Jennie in the past few days they had known each other. Missy pointed that out and Jennie promptly told her if he said anything like 'I should have told you every day since I met you, I love you" She would punch his nose and break it.  
  
That's Jennie for you. Anyways continuing. Ryan for reminders is the captain of the mutant pirates. "May I point out that this is a classic case of bad guy stole good guy now we go on a rescue mission" Scott broke in. " Darn the author of this fiction is pretty bad" Tammy said. "Yeah but she now has our fates in her hands so we better not upset her, besides were not supposed to know that" Matt pointed out. (A/N: To clear everything up yes the pirates are only in their teens like 19, 18, and 17)  
  
They couldn't exactly try to save their friend without a plan or anything like Kurt wanted to do. They had to find where Magneto was hiding first. It wasn't that hard though. He practically told them. It was in the same forest as before, the same base, a different room. It wasn't too hard to get a diagram of the inside either. Tap the security system and get the defense detectors to give you a reading of where the walls were. The doors also had a security lock, which showed up on the program. It was secretively labeled TOAD'S SECURITY. Very inconspicuous.  
  
The other mistake was Toad was very forgetful and had a reading of the codes where if you dialed on the phone would spell TOAD. Very tough security to penetrate. Almost impossible. Not to mention the switch by the entrance was the main switch and you could disable them all from that. Well you have to hand it to Toad for trying. Nope no wave of sympathy coming on. Not to mention the room holding Bant was high security, which showed up.  
  
The plan was to go in on foot pick the lock on the door and go to the main switch. From that turn off all security and go collect Bant without attracting attention. If they did stage a fight and send 1 person in to get her. Easy right, well see now wont we (A/N: Muahhahahahahahaha) they couldn't make a move for a few days considering a few minor repairs to make on the x-jet and the mansion. But it was enough to get Jennie excited enough that the pirates could finally show off their powers. Missy hadn't been much of a help considering she left with Grant on constant make-out sessions. (A/N: Should I do fluff or no?)  
  
As it turns out the Professor had been in constant contact with Bant. But now were getting off topic. This is the conversation between Jennie and Ryan. "So Jennie have ye ever wanted to be a pirate?" " Aye" "Ye know afer' the rescue mission you could always come with us" "Really?" "Aye. Ye could be firs' mate tu mi. what say you, luv?" "I will consider it" With that Jennie walked away. (A/N: As you might have noticed yes Captain Ryan is kind of based off captain jack sparrow. I'm sorta leaning towards its mi story and mi birthday soon so go easy aye)  
  
Around the mansion. Er former mansion things seemed to be getting worse. Rhane and a few other students were forcibly removed. Well Jean seemed to be happy about a particular someone, Kurt hadn't been found out. No one expected him as the 'ugly blue thing' yet. It was only a matter of time. The other mutants were either being used like Evan and jean or were being abused. Some of both maybe. At least they had a hole to live in. It was a very pretty hole. Some damn jocks even decided to paint it. Lovely.  
  
The night before the planned rescue mission something a little out of the ordinary happened. The Pirates and Jennie who will now officially be a pirate left for a while. It wasn't against the rules. Jennie had leave and the pirates were free to do whatever. So they left on a midnight boat- hunting trip. They came back around 2:00 unsuccessful. But as always it was the professor that made it unsuccessful. He had a few tricks up his sleeves. A sort of thank you for helping to rebuild the mansion.  
  
The professor had also swayed them out of commandeering one. He made them pay with their own money under his watch. Therefore even if they did find a good one it would be written off due to lack of money. That was fine and dandy though. So finally came the day of rescue. But that's for next time.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think. Okay kinda short but I had to stop it at the opportune moment. See it makes sense. Okay so this is the dilemma. See I know I got reviews for chapter 9. Like I have reviews for the other story that aren't showing up so this is to all of you!  
  
A BIG BLUE FUZZY THANK YOU!!!!! YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE GREAT! And a thumbs up.  
  
Kurt: Jawohl, from me the thumbs up from me! 


	11. The great rescue and pirates kick Magnet...

"Ello mi maties! Er stupid stinkin allergies! From mi pony! She be evil I tell ya! When she wants te bi! Well this is not a rant it's a story! And I am going to stop torturing myself and end the story soon! So we can all breath a sigh of relief. Captain Jennie I know you're opinion so don't bother but do you guys want me to write a sequel?  
  
Kurt: NO!  
  
Bant: Why not?  
  
Kurt: You're going to torture mi!  
  
Bant: Baby! Chicken! Dork! Fraidy-cat!  
  
Kurt: If I was any of those would I be going out with you?  
  
Bant: Darn smart people! Happy birthday to mi!  
  
Kurt: * Groan * your birthday was the 18th!  
  
Bant: So. I'm listening to salty dog and you're not!  
  
Kurt: So?  
  
Bant: WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU!  
  
. Magneto had been lost long ago. Unfortunately Pietro had to save him. Why couldn't he had of let him die? Why, why, why? Life is not fair. Continuing. Kurt was restless, it was the night before the rescue and he was uptight. Sure he had gone out with Amanda but he hadn't meant it. They had broken up a couple of days before too. Great his life was perfect. Well it was a Saturday and once he had found something interesting.  
  
The mansion held many little secrets. One he had stumbled along long ago was with Jennie, missy and Bant. He wondered if Jennie and Missy continued it. He turned back and headed for the gym. They stayed up until midnight, dancing of all things. Now this you would expect at a party right? No they did Irish- River and tap-dancing combination to flogging molly, which was appropriate for an Irish punk-Celtic-rock sort of song. He approached the gym and heard it. Flogging Molly was playing in their favorite pirate song.  
  
" Ill wait for you till' I turn blue there's nuthin more the man could do don't get you're bullocks in a twist settle down don't take a fit ye drank with demons straight from hell and they almost nearly won as well, ye wiped the floor with victory and puked until ye fell asleep!  
  
Blackened was the banshees wail her boots would never fill her jail ye climbed aboard an empty boat from the gulf of Mexico Cortez came and so did you from the ashes charred and blue smelling like a salty dog back from hell where you belong!  
  
Anarchy the scourge of every sea the antichrist upon the rig and were you're cut-throat thieves the ship went down we all near drowned ye stood there on the deck till the Spanish came and flogged yer arse and dragged ye from the wreck!  
  
They trailed a rope around yer neck to watch you dance the jig of death and left you for the starving crows hoverin like hungry hoars one swooped down and took yer eye the other he had in his sights ye snarled at him said leave mi be, I need the bugger so I can see" With that the song ended. It was trivial really. Just another little quirk. There really wasn't even a gym left. Just a little makeshift circle they made in a pile of rubble. But it worked. (A/N: That was off the top of my head so I know some of the words are wrong!)  
  
Jennie was still dancing to the next song and Missy just sat there and watched. She really didn't do a lot with Jennie or Bant since Grant became her boyfriend. This was one of the few things she did do. With Jennie and Bant when Kevin used to be her boyfriend, When Bant was still around they were invited to do stuff but they all did it together. Except for the Flogging Molly concert. Kurt had been about to come until Kevin came back and told him it was 'death by speaker'. (A/N: Yes that is what it said on the ticket and it was. We were deaf and mute for days!)  
  
Kurt watched for a little and it seemed to calm his nerves. Then he drifted off right there. Morning came and Kurt stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked in the bright light. Oh it was morning all ready. Then he remembered what day it was and jumped up teleporting into his makeshift room. Jennie was in the makeshift kitchen eating cheerios, with the whole sugar bowl dumped on them. Really it was quite good. Missy hadn't rolled out of bed yet. Just as well hyper-active fuzzball would be around in a few minutes to rouse them all. Basically Jennie was now glad she had commandeered the sugar bowl. Sugar is good.  
  
Later that morning  
  
Every one was loading into the x-jet. They were finally going to rescue their friend. As tradition goes Jennie had started '99 bottles of rum on the wall'. It was frequently lost count of especially around 94. Another tradition. They had to land farther away so Magneto wouldn't find them. They had a long walk ahead of them. As they were going through the forest in a small group of wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Kurt, Jennie and her pirate mates. They walked for what seemed like an eternity. They finally reached a door made completely of metal. Scott found the access panel. He punched in the code. Scott actually didn't look it was beside the door like any other household. The doors were tall at least 3 times the height of Wolverine and wide. It led into what looked like a huge metal cube. Wolverine was first to enter. The walls were metal and reminded him of a hospital with all the white washed walls.  
  
They came upon the first turn as Fred stumbled upon it. He came at them and Wolverine charged back. He quickly threw him up against a wall. Freddy was knocked unconscious by just that. They continued along on there little quest. Winding there way through hallway after hallway, all looking the same. Finally they reached a different one. It was made of a gray different metal.  
  
They walked on to a big door at the end. It was a white door that shone against the gunmetal gray. It was locked. Wolverine didn't hesitate to shred it to bits. He immediately saw Magneto and stopped. "Come to visit I presume. Well I can't say I didn't warn you. He pressed a button on a panel, which was on the podium in front of him. They were in a white cube again except this tome a sphere rose out of the floor on a stand.  
  
Inside was the exsperiment, you guessed it changeling. Though fully awake. "This is my little gene switching experiment. Kurt you prove the one im changing her into. Or close. Shell be herself with you're traits. The fur the tail the feet. you get my point." Kurt looked astonished and furious. He didn't want someone else someone he liked possibly loved, to go through what he did every day. The fear of being discovered, not being able to touch incase of fur. He would do what he could to stop it.  
  
" You have 3 seconds to leave" Magneto said. "Not without the girl, bub" Logan growled "You're problem" He said before hitting a small button on the panel. All of the sudden the chamber took on a glowing blue hue and Bant screamed in agony before fainting. (A/N: Darn I am having too much fun torturing myself.) The pirates surged forward and had him surrounded in seconds. Tammy froze him in place. Suddenly in the midst of it all the brotherhood flew out of a side panel with mystique. " Scott the Podium! yelled Jean Surging towards the brotherhood. Scott fired a shot at the panel destroying it it kept running. He fired a shot at the base of the chamber and blew the stand to bits letting the actual chamber roll off, before he was tackled by lance. He was quickly pulled off by mark. The rest of the pirates had Magneto surrounded. They were taking turns torturing him.  
  
Finally they let Jennie attack. She surrounded herself in a flame and got charged up when Storm, who succeeded into knocking out Mystique, stopped her. "Kurt grab her and lets retreat!" Storm yelled. The place started to collapse as a weapon of self-defense Toad stupidly put in. Pietro grabbed his father again and ran. Kurt teleported in to get Bant and did 5 rapid ports to the x-jet. He put her down there and lay on the floor panting. The professor came back and inspected her. She looked funny. She has no fur but a tail. She had 5 fingers but with limited movement between the 4. She had many blue streaks running through her hair. She lay in a slightly torn x-suit that was torn from the changes she made. Then he noticed a collar on her neck. So that was how he kept her from escape he thought. It was a couple of hours later the rest of the team returned and the x-jet took off.  
  
Whew that was long. Okay well its past 12:30 So im going to bed! I hope you liked!  
  
FireMaiden2: How be peru? The next chappie is up and I worked really hard so be satified with this! Good luck with yer new boyfriend! * Snigger* 


	12. Leaving so soon?

Yeah lets see what bi happenin this time. Ye know I should stop writing till I have 5 reviews at least for each chapter. Yeah that's what ill do watch it!  
  
Kurt: That's an empty threat!  
  
Bant: How do you know?  
  
Kurt : I spend enough time with you to know  
  
Bant: No really im stickin to it this time  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since the rescue. Bant could now match Kurt in speed and flexibility. Only one thing she couldn't.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!" Bant hollered as she walked into the kitchen. Kurt who was eating breakfast just looked at her " Slam you're tail in ze door again?" Bant nodded. " How * ouch* Do you * Ouch * Keep you're * ouch* Tail from * ouch * Being slammed in a door * Yeow* ?" "Years of practice mien frauline" . Bant sat down in a chair across from Kurt. "OUCHIES!" She said again "What put the chair on you're tail?" "No" she proceeded to take of her shoes. "Great" she said. "Hey Kurt could you give mi a few walking lessons?" "VAS??" " Shoot I need to go to the professor!" She said getting up she stood up and fell flat on her face. Kurt helped her up then 'ported' them to the professor's study. Bant knocked on the door meanwhile.  
  
The pirates all filed into the kitchen. They were due to leave any day now. How good it was to be there on a weekend. They got to rebuild the school! Actually they couldn't complain because the professor had given them the day off. They decided to do a few spars ( Practice sword fighting). They decided to have a bit of a tournament, but first breakfast! Jennie was now eating frosted flakes with only half the sugar bowl poured on them. Sugar was good! Pirates used a LOT of sugar. (A/N: Trust mi they use lots o sugar!)Another while in mean which spells meanwhile.  
  
Missy was soaring through the skies. She did a flip for good measure than a dive for fun. She was stretching out her wings. She saw a hawk a little ways off. She decided to got talk to it. She went over and said a good natured "Hi" It just charged her. Oh it must have a nest. Missy flew as fast as she could as far as she dared she was almost at the institute. Dang no way in except the elevator! Well she flew around the rubble a few tomes giving the hawk a warning this was her territory. It backed off. Whew close call.  
  
The pirates were coming in off the elevator. They all had swords in hand. They all walked over to a clear field and stood in a circle. The first call was Tammy versus mark. Mark was daring enough to make the first move. He jabbed at her stomach and she dodged. He went at her again, this time she defended. They started circling each other. There were a couple quick block and defense moves were Mark was using his size to gain the upper hand. He towered over her. He then brought down some moves above her head that were harder to block and used more energy. He could see her already begin to tire and he used this to grab her shoulder and spin her his blade pressed against her throat. He had won the first match. This went on for a while till it was Jennie versus the captain. Jennie quickly won by skill. The Captain used this to his advantage to flirt with her. It was pretty funny.  
  
Thus came the little dilemma with Bant they resolved to have a holowatch made for her. It would be there in a couple of days until then she had to borrow Kurt's holowatch and deal with a slightly boyish appearance. Come that Monday the pirates started to leave, they gathered what supplies they needed and headed to the docks with the professor and couple choice student Wolverine and storm. They didn't know what they were going to do about transportation. Namely a ship. They would figure it out later. But when they got there there was a beautiful ship there.  
  
It was made of great wood and shiny with bright clean white sails. Wow. Then that's when it really started to get weird "Its yours" The professor said. The pirates often treated with nothing but malice and cruelty were unaccustomed to this unnecessary kindness. They took a minute to fully understand but when they did they rushed aboard checking everything out and getting ready to make way. Jennie came back though to bid her friends goodbye. She chose to go.  
  
" Promise to write every chance you get?" "Promise cept I cant cuz im a dishonest women. But I be tryin" she said maintaining all of her pirate composure. " Bye Jennie" Bant said. "Bye ye always bi mi firs' mate trough whatever. Can keep the boat goin' without a firs' mate savvy?. See you later" With that she walked off trying to bi the best pirate anyone had ever seen. The heatless kind.  
  
Okay I have to end here and go to bed. It was cut a bit short but the last was an extra extra long so deal! See ya  
  
FireMaiden2: Yo wassup! Glad ye like mi 1 faithful reviewer.  
  
BYE!!! 


	13. Alot of Meanwhiles!

I said I would stick to my guns! I lied so sue me! I only got 1 review but I will forgive you * Sob *. It seems I do a lot of sobbing over this story! My last update for today!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Changing abilities and gene splices do not mix! It was bad, yes very bad! You see at first it was only Kurt, then it so happened she turned more into Jean, now it was some brown haired person. There were 3 choices Kitty, Scott or Jamie. You see the Shifter Genes kept taking over, yeah it was weird. But no image inducer needed now! Also Bant`s abilities were under control.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Jennie was on a ship a long, long way from port. It was a hard adjustment to make. Out here it was all rough. There was something Bant and Jennie used to do though when going on a 'pirate' adventure  
  
'Who is the roughest, toughest, gruffest thieves ever!"  
  
"WE ARE!"  
  
"Who can loot a caravan in under 15 minutes!"  
  
"WE CAN!"  
  
"Who has more gold than the hold in the princes palace does!"  
  
"WE- we do?"  
  
"You bet we do! Now follow sesame!"  
  
It was silly but also very funny. Following the pirates out here it was much tougher than pretending at home. She knew it would be but they seemed like they were testing her at every turn to see how she would hold up. Now into the 3rd week of it she was getting tired and worn. She already looked, walked and acted like a pirate, though it would seem she had been one forever rather than a few weeks.  
  
Back at the Xavier institute  
  
Bant and Kurt were no longer going out it was weird. One day they just decided they would be friends. Kitty was taking full advantage of this. Then Bant decided to go to see one of her friends and went into the kitchen to find Kurt and Kitty kissing, erm making out. It was weird. She left a note by the phone and left, then laughed at how the 2 didn't even realize. She was happy for Kurt. She didn't think he deserved Kitty though; she made her opinion clear she wanted him to call that girl, Amanda. She was nice. Over the past few weeks Amanda had seemed to talk to Bant a bit more. They were becoming friends.  
  
So eventually Bant reached the spot she was looking for. That's right the Bayville boarding house. Strangely enough, she and Toad had become friends. No one but the professor knew there had been an anti- porting device in the machine. Toad had turned it off. He has technically been the one to save Bant. So they had become good friends. They couldn't let the rest of the brotherhood know so Bant was playing a double roll. She morphed into some random person and knocked on the door. Toad answered after a moment.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Todd"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Jawohl. Oui, yes"  
  
"Oh hi, hold on a minute"  
  
Toad then told Freddy he was going and see you later.  
  
So the 2 left together and spent a whole day in the arcade. It was fun. They always played the weird old abandoned games. The ones that had been popular a while ago. It was always lots of fun.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Jennie had her hands full, literally. It was her turn to serve dinner. That was no fun. Can you imagine making dinner for 20 people on limited resources? It sucks. But it was during dinner that was interesting. The captain told them they would be arriving in a few days to their destination to replenish the supplies and head off again. This made Jennie very interested. Though she tried not to show it. She would send her first letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Huzzah! I finally updated! I didn't get 5 reviews but I am doing this for myself now. I must finish my 1st fic before I can get on writing any more new ones. So yeah!  
  
Missy13: Yeah more boys, right. I don't need any more complications! 


	14. Tobias Jennie shut up!

Okay! SO. I am updating this. Yeah.  
  
Kurt: Speechless.  
  
Yup  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jennie was supposedly working the night shift. Everything was done, the wind was calm as the sea and they were headed in the right direction. Nothing needed to be done. So she talked to the captain for a second.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"When do ye suppose we be reaching port?"  
  
"In a few days"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"Oh, Jennie"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Yer fired from ever cookin again"  
  
"Aye"  
  
That's a relief she thought. She never really did like cooking anyways.  
  
MEANWHILE (Again with the mean whiles)  
  
Bant and Toad were beating that game oh yeah, one more dude! All of the sudden out of nowhere Pietro appeared.  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"AH, erm. Nothing?" Was toads' response.  
  
"Yeah what he said"  
  
"Oh, Fathers not going to be pleased when he hears this! Neither is baldy"  
  
"Neither is Wolverine" Said a voice from behind Pietro. They were in big trouble now.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Wolverine was dragging Bant in to the mansion.  
  
"Back to normal shifter" Wolverine said and was surprised to see Jamie with a tail and a red tinge to his hair. He gust sighed and walked her up to the professors' study.  
  
"Thank you Logan. Just leave her here" The professor said rolling up behind them.  
  
"I know why you were there but you have to be more careful. Moving on, while you were away a new student arrived. I think you may have something in common," The professor said once Logan left.  
  
He led down many hallways until they got to a room across from Bant and Jennies shared one.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Yo-ho yo-ho a pirate's life for me!  
  
Yup, Jennie was having lots of fun. She loved that song. It was a wonderful song! Those few words just enlighten you. Only a little ways from port!  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Bant I would like you to meet Tobias" (Jennie shut up! I couldn't think of anything else!) The boy just nodded.  
  
"Would you like to display your powers"  
  
"I'll just tell ya. I can change inta stuff," He said quietly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Me too! Awesome!"  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
The professor left them to talk about their powers and probably show off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I have something to say now. I have made it to the Girls hockey team, YEAH! So I will have like Tuesdays and Fridays to write but I will try my best!  
  
Firemaiden2: Uh-huh. Well now I have completed almost completed anyways my plan so expect a finish soon! Thank ye! 


	15. A close miss OR more oxymorons

Wow another one! This one I cannot let go of so easily. I might drag this one out a bit!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Port is in sight!!  
  
"We made it through the hard part." Captain said standing beside me  
  
"What's that?"  
  
" The portal"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"The time portal. We are back in the age of the pirates"  
  
"Cool! So that's why you keep a messenger bird!"  
  
"Yup, best in the buisness. He knows his way round the portals"  
  
Meanwhile ( Again with the meanwhiles!!)  
  
" Danger room bad"  
  
"Well Bant you better straighten up. You have hockey practice."  
  
"Can I call in dead"  
  
"No"  
  
"Wolverine"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I don't like you anymore"  
  
"Get over it"  
  
(A/N: I had to add it because that is how I feel now) Bant was lying on the floor staring at the big black bag and sticks. It sucked. Fortunately she had another to the rescue.  
  
"I can um."  
  
"Tobias?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you skate?"  
  
"No not really"  
  
"Good your recruited"  
  
So that is how she got out of it.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Heave to and take in sail! God I have always wanted to say that. I still have no bloody idea of what it means!"  
  
"Good job captain"  
  
"I know"  
  
"It means stop"  
  
"Hey that works!"  
  
"Jennies Captain had been a bit too tipsy for a long time"  
  
Jennie just needed to get out of it now. She had to try and navigate the kitchen to make sandwiches one day. She miserably failed. She did not know had bad it would be though. She was in for it soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am going to end this in like 2 or 3 more chapters. I just had to leave it like that. Anyways thank all of you reviewers Cough.  
  
Fire maiden2: Thank you. Tipsy whoo!!! 


	16. Decision of a lifetime

It has been too long

So Jennie was on her ship with all of her friends, but she had other friends. She missed them too. Se was getting a bit home sick, although she did not want to leave the life that she had always dreamed of living she couldn't really decide. To top that off she was hungry to.

MEANWHILE

Bant was at the mansion, with everybody else. She was thinking about Jennie. She really missed her (I do we even started a band, poor Jennie!) Bant decided to fly around for a little bit. She flew around town and over the city and then something called her out to the harbor, she couldn't tell what.

MEANWHILE

Jennie was giddy for the first time in a long time, she had headed the ship back and the skies were all clear, no sight of rain. Her duties were done and the sunset was nice, Jennie was good for the time being.

MEANWHILE (Jeez)

Bant flew out over the harbor and was just about to fly back to the mansion when something caught her eye. A huge ship, that seemed so familiar, she couldn't place it. She soared back to the pavement to catch a thermal then it hit her that was Jennies ship. She landed and transformed back into herself. And waited

MEANWHILE

Jennie saw the port and was preparing to land. She had stared to fix the sails when the captain came up behind her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"Okay"

MEANWHILE

Bant saw the ship come closer and could just make out some people on the ship, she waited until they pulled in and unboarded.

"JENNIE!!!!!!!"

"Its good to be back"

"Its good to see you, your hair is almost sun bleached white!"

"I guess"

"What's wrong"?

"I came back"

"I know"

"To stay"

"WHAT! That has been your dream"

"Yeah, but I am not staying for long, first mate"

"What?"

"Were going on our own ship, our old crew"

"I am with you"

So it ended, our old rebels of the sacred heart crew built a ship. They created this beauty and named it after their group. They sailed away with the knowledge Jennie gained and were never to be seen again, for now.

Wow that was enlightening.

Thank you Fire maiden 2: For teaching us all a lesson hard learned! I will tell you when our new garage band plays and you have to be there for it, at the roller rink! WooT!


End file.
